usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 01/12/2013
19:06:27 Nobu: "I'm perfectly normal" She pulls out a chair across from Trevor, dragging it on the floor to make an awful noise and sits down in it with a content smile 19:07:20 Trevor: "That's always a positive. Those shitheads still accusing you of murder?" 19:08:41 Nobu: "Please do not refer to my masters and mistresses in such a way" 19:11:28 Trevor: "Sorry love. Are those.. entities still accusing you lf murder?" 19:13:05 Nobu: "No one has spoken to me since your "talk" with mistress Mizuki" 19:14:34 Trevor: "Good. Just as planned. No one hurts my Nobubu." 19:17:03 Nobu: "I wouldn't say anyone was hurting me" She sits up straight in her chair, hands on her lap and arms pressed tight to her sides. 19:18:49 Trevor: "They were going to get you killed, I call that hurting." He touched her arm. "I don't want you killed." 19:22:22 Nobu: "What matters is that all my masters and mistresses are safe" *she presses said arm closer to her side. 19:28:57 Trevor: "I know it matters to you. But really Nobu, if you're putting yourself in harm’s way..." 19:31:37 Nobu: "Have I not always been in harm’s way?" 19:42:59 Trevor: "Yes. And dear I want to put an end to it. You're Nobubu, my Nobubu and I want you to be somewhere where you're safe." 19:45:12 Nobu: "I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that" 19:51:11 Trevor: "How come? Surely you want somewhere safe to be?" 19:51:36 Trevor: "I can make it happen you know. You'll never be scared again. You'll never be homeless again." 19:53:57 Nobu: She leans back in her chair, chewing on her nails as she stares at the ceiling seemingly ignoring him 19:57:02 Trevor: He sighs, looking at her. Oh my golly is that worry we see. 19:58:38 | Edited 19:58:42 Keiko: Keiko walks into the cafeteria, a smile beams on her face that shortly falls once she spots Trevor, but she keeps her head up, she's not going to let Mr Wangle Dongle ruin what she has left of the day. 19:59:22 Nobu: Turning her head to the side to look to Keiko with a grin, pulling a bit of her nail off with her teeth "hello mistress Keiko" 20:00:39 Trevor: "Evening Keiko." He doesn't look away from Nobu because damn is he worried. 20:01:40 Keiko: "hello Nobu, Trevor, I won't be here for long, I just plan to make some food, eat some food and maybe skip off somewhere to find anyone who is awake" 20:02:21 Trevor: "I believe I am awake." Okay not working he looks away and to Keiko. "Nobubu also is awake." 20:03:19 Keiko: "ok, if you want me to stay then I guess I shall stay" she shrugs her shoulders, smiling a little 20:03:31 Nobu: She sits up and smiles, watching her "Staying would be nice" 20:04:09 Trevor: "Yes it most definitely would." 20:06:38 Keiko: She walks over to the kitchen. once she is there, she opens the familiar cupboard and fiddles around, moving things until she finds her favourite Cup Noodle flavour. "ladies and gentlemen....we have CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB" 20:07:08 Nobu: She claps her hands grinning 20:07:59 Nobu: "You know, I had a master who was afraid of crabs. We were at the beach one day and he asked me to pull apart each crab he came across" 20:10:24 Keiko: "oh jeez, that's kinda cruel, but I guess a maid has gotta do what a maid has gotta do" Keiko says as she waits for the kettle to click. Once it has, she pours the water into the cup, covering it and waits again. 20:11:40 Trevor: "I have never really interacted with a crab." 20:11:49 Nobu: "Indeed, I quite like crabs myself, but anteaters are my favorite" 20:12:16 Trevor: "Direwolves man." 20:12:28 Trevor: "Wait they're fictional got fucking dammit." 20:12:41 Nobu: "I like toads too, they're very cute" She smiles to herself 20:13:26 Keiko: "I never got to go to the zoo much as a kid, I think we went once and that was it" 20:14:30 Nobu: "I have never been to a zoo before, however I have seen a fair bit of the world" 20:17:24 Keiko: "My dad was always like "sorry sweetheart, your brother has to study this weekend" or "we don't really have much money for leisure right now" so we'd always have to stay home and I would go to the playpark with my friends back then or I'd just borrow one of Ichirou's consoles and play it, then he'd come through later before dinner and we'd have some grand old fights together on Street Fighter Alpha 2" 20:19:57 Trevor: "I was on the run we couldn't do anything that might have exposed dad." 20:20:01 Keiko: "fair to say it would lead to us fighting in real life with tickles" 20:20:43 Keiko: "man, I feel bad for you, you've had it pretty hard as well" 20:20:49 Nobu: "Tickles are nice" 20:21:36 Trevor: "We managed to settle in some old village in Texas and I grew up there, it was so fucking boring." 20:21:55 Trevor: "But my parents were young so they were a lot of good fun." 20:22:50 Keiko: "well that's good at least" 20:23:34 Keiko: "my family and I have always got along so great so we always look out for each other" 20:24:09 Keiko: "I just wish my mum was there for it" 20:24:35 Keiko: She sighs as she walks over and joins them at the table 20:25:50 Trevor: "My mum was a mad scientist. It was great." 20:26:36 Trevor: "Her and pops got along really well and we were happy enough, never had money problems." 20:27:16 Nobu: "I had hobo friends" 20:28:02 Nobu: She nods to herself "But I left them for my new glamourous life as a maid" 20:43:23 Trevor: "Beautiful, Noonoo." 20:47:36 Nobu: "Though honestly, I was no safer a maid than I was on the street" 20:50:43 Trevor: "If anyone mistreated you I will have their balls on my wall." 20:51:19 Nobu: "Not that we're leaving here any time soon, so I'd say they're pretty safe" 20:56:41 Nobu: She leans in over the table "There'll always be someone to drown your goldfish, so I say why bother" 21:00:11 Trevor: "I'm having trouble understanding what you mean love." 21:02:42 Nobu: She keeps her mouth shut, leaning back in her chair, her mouth bursting into a grin. 21:05:33 Trevor: Oh no she's in creepy mode abort mission. "Right." 21:07:01 Nobu: "For instance, why bother putting criminals in jail?" 21:07:35 Nobu: She sits upright in her chair, pulling it closer to the table and squeaking it along the floor 21:08:01 Nobu: "There will always be someone out there to rob a bank or murder" 21:08:38 Keiko: Keiko finishes her Cup Noodle and gets up out of her chair "I'm going to head back to my room now, sorry, I wish I could stay but I feel fatigued again so I need a nap" 21:09:07 Nobu: "Sleep well, mistress. If you would like some tea to help you drift off, I'm right here" 21:09:23 Trevor: "As someone who is the child of 2 criminals I say some need put away for life, you know. Oh bye Keiko." 21:10:49 Nobu: "But there'll always be more. In this case, what is the point in mounting those people who may or may not have hurt me's balls on a wall because in the end there will always be people who hurt me. The same as there will always be people who hurt you and everyone else in this world" 21:10:53 Keiko: She walks to the door, waving "bye for now" 21:11:00 Nobu: "I just think it's funny how hard people try" 21:11:29 Trevor: "Because it's still wrong to hurt people." 21:11:51 Nobu: She sits back, chuckling to herself 21:40:38 Nobu: She nudges Trevor's leg lightly under the table with her foot, then again, and again and she keeps doing so, smiling to herself. 21:55:04 Trevor: "Huh? What is it Nobu?" 21:56:17 Nobu: Absentmindedly she keeps kicking at his leg lightly, smiling calmly to herself 21:56:58 Trevor: "Nobu why are you kicking me." 22:01:15 Nobu: Nobu leans over the table and gestures with a finger for him to come closer to her 22:04:26 Trevor: He leans in closer utterly confused. 22:05:23 Nobu: She leans in very close to his face, eyes wide, watching him with a gentle smile 22:05:54 Trevor: "Hello Nobubu." He just smiles back at her she is not winning this creepy off. 22:06:21 Nobu: And then she gently bites the tip of his nose before standing from her chair 22:07:03 Trevor: He was used to this but still wat. 22:07:09 Trevor: "I uh. Okay." 22:07:40 Nobu: She laughs to herself before turning and leaving the cafeteria in her wobbily fashion 22:09:48 Trevor: Trevor sits there in confusion realising why he is gay. Girls are weird.